1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net post assembly, and more particularly to a strengthened support structure for a net post assembly used in ball games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sports games including running, swimming, or ball games have become many people's after-work recreations, and most of the ball games normally require a net to be set up in the playing field, and the net is also used as a kind of marking criteria. Therefore, the position that the net post assembly is to be set must conform to standards.
As shown in FIG. 1, a net 11 of a conventional net post assembly 10 has two ends inserted on lateral support rods 121 at both sides of a support rack 12. To prevent the net getting loose and prevent the two lateral support rods 121 from moving toward each other when being pulled by the net 11, a lower support rod assembly 13 is disposed between the two lateral support rods 121 of the net post assembly 10. The lower support rod assembly 13 includes a plurality of rods 131 that are telescopically connected together, and then an elastic rope 132 is inserted in the lower support rod assembly 13, both ends of the elastic rope 132 are filmed with a knot 133 which is fastened to a plug 134 connected to the bottom of the lateral support rods 121, so that the lower support rod assembly 13 are positioned between the two lateral support rods 121 to keep the lateral support rods 121 at a constant distance.
Since the lower support rod assembly 13 is a long straight and fiat assembly formed by connecting the plurality of rods 131 together, it is likely to sag down in the middle due to its own weight or when subjected to an external stress, and as a result, the distance between the two lateral support rods 121 will change, and the net post assembly 10 won't meet the design standard.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.